Disney Descendants Back In Time
by shikasprincess
Summary: The aftermath of Family Day leaves someone upset. Who? The AK's have no clue. Join Auradon kids Ben, Doug, Chad, Audrey, Jane, and Lonnie, as well as Fairy Godmother, Belle, and Beast as they journey into the past of the villain kids with hope of better understanding them. This is a watching Descendants story.
1. Chapter 1

It was a few hours after the disaster that was Family Day. The VK's and AK's were sitting outside at picnic tables, separate ones, of course.

Ben walked up to the VK's with a nervous smile. "Hey guy's." He rambled on as the villain kids sulked. "How is everyone? Yeah? Hey, listen. Forget about it alright? It was nothing. Forget about it, let it go. Tomorrow, after the coronation, I promise everything will be okay." Ben looked reluctant to leave, but unfortunately could not stay any longer. "I have to go. I'll see you guys later." And just as quickly as he had arrived, he was gone leaving the VK's just as silent as when he first opened his mouth a moment ago.

Meanwhile, Doug was pacing in the background. Once Ben left, Doug quickly walked up to Evie. The girl looked hopeful as Doug stuttered, "Listen, Evie, I wanna talk about earlier today. I just..." He was swiftly cut off by Chad.

"Doug!" The blonde shouted.

"It's my fault, Doug. I'm sorry." Evie apologized to the boy knowing things between the two wouldn't end well. The past few hours had given her plenty of time to think and although she did like Doug, she knew that a relationship would not work out. No, she should have just listened to her mother to begin with. She needed a prince and a prince, Doug was not.

The son of Dopey wouldn't hear of her apology so, instead he apologized as well. "No, it's mine." He was stopped from talking once again from Chad who had called his name. Doug just gave him a look.  
"What?" Charming's son gave him attitude, not wanting Doug to hang out with the evil girl that attacked him.

"Doug..." For a small second Evie tried to get the band member to stay, but was disappointed when he left.

"Sorry, I can't."

The AK's started to leave as a group and were almost out of the villain kid's hair when Audrey walked past and could not keep her mouth shut. "How long does she think that's gonna last? Mal is just the bad girl infatuation."

Mal was furious, but she reluctantly let the remark slide. Deep down she knew Audrey was right. How many girls were nice to her after she did Jane and Lonnie's hair? Yet, each one of those girls now looked at her with such hate. They were much worse than the looks she first received when she came to Auradon.

A few seconds more and the Auradon kids would be gone, but Mal snapped when Jane involved Ben. "Yeah, I mean he's never gonna make a villain a queen."

Now they had done it. "Beware, forswear, undo Jane's hair." Jane and the AK's gasped as Fairy Godmother's daughters hair went quickly from new to old once again.

"Ew!" Chad exclaimed with disgust.

"There's a lot more where that came from." Mal said.

Audrey looked highly offended. "Excuse me, who do you think you are?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?!" Mal spoke with such malice, it made Audrey take a step back. Of course, she saw herself better than Mal, but that didn't change the villain kids status. How could she forget who she was dealing with? Audrey dramatically turned around and made her exit. The rest of the AK's either followed her, or dispersed their separate ways.

Mal turned to her three friends huddled together. She spoke in a whispered tone. "I'm really looking forward to tomorrow. Let's grab that wand and blow this Popsicle stand."

Doug had just reached his dorm fully prepared to lie down and do nothing for the rest of the day when he was engulfed by a bright light. He first noticed his hand disappearing, but before he could completely panic, he vanished. Little did he know the same thing had happened to quite a few others as well.

"Doug."

'Where am I? Am I dreaming?' Doug thought. His eyes shut tight.

"Doug, are you alright?"

The band nerd heard his name being called, but he was not completely ready to open his eyes. It felt as if he was just in a deep sleep and someone had opened the curtains in his room too early in the morning. "Evie?" He questioned.

"Nope just me." Doug slowly opened his eyes and to his disappointment found Ben leaning over him in worry, instead of Evie.

"Ben?"

"Yeah, sorry to disappoint." Ben gave him a reassuring look and didn't question why his friend had mentioned the Evil Queens daughter.

"What happened? Where am I?" Doug rubbed the back of his head. He wasn't sure why, but it was a bit sore.

"We aren't so sure." Doug turned to see Lonnie who had put emphasis on the "We". It was then that he noticed a lot more of his friends in what looked to be a movie theater. Although, it was one he had never seen before.

Audrey pushed past Lonnie and spoke up. "One second I'm walking back to my dorm, the next I'm surrounded by this white light. I wake up on the floor of this room and look at this!" She pointed to her hair.

"This is a mess."

Ben shook his head and helped Doug to his feet. He looked around the room and took note of the other people. Fairy Godmother and Jane, of course Ben and his parents, Chad, Audrey, and Lonnie.

"Does anyone know what we are doing here?" Jane spoke up, still obviously insecure about her hair.

"Look, here is a note," King Adam picked up the note from a small table to the side of the room and inspected it.

"Read it aloud dear." Belle urged her husband.

"Hold on, I was getting to that." Fairy Godmother and the Auradon kids gathered around Adam and listened as he cleared his throat and read the note.

"Hello, people of Auradon. You have been gathered here to watch some videos about your lives as well as those of the villain kid's." Adam paused and looked around at the others before continuing. "Because of the event's of Family Day, it has been discussed that you should see these videos. You will start off by watching a bit of backstory on the VK's. Then you will witness all the event's that have taken place up until now. Once this is done, more instructions will follow. The video will automatically stop every time someone starts to talk so keep that in mind. Now please take your seats and get comfortable. You will be here for a while. Signed anonymous."

"That's it? That's all it says?" FG questioned. Adam nodded his head.

"Ugh, I can't believe we have to look at the villain kids even more than we already do." Audrey spat.

"That may not be a bad thing." Doug said, his thoughts automatically going to a certain princess with blue hair.

"Come on guys lets just sit down and relax. Like Doug said, it may not be that bad. Besides, I don't think we can leave until we do so." Ben explained his thinking.

"Fine, lets just get this over with." Chad rolled his eyes and everyone made their way to seats, taking up the first row of the theater.

Adam sat down in the chair on the far left. Belle was to his right followed by Ben, Audrey, Chad, Doug, Lonnie, Jane, then Fairy Godmother.

A/N: Hey guys so after a recent obsession with Descendants, I've decided to write this story. You may, or may not know, but the stories where characters react to their shows and movies are my favorite. In this case though I didn't want the characters to know that they're just that, characters. So, I decided to write it this way.  
I always had a love/hate relationship with Family Day and the picnic scene. I wanted the Au radon kids to know that the villain kids aren't who they think they are. Thus, the creation of my story. I know similar watching the movie, or watching the songs stories have been done before, but a lot are unfinished and the ones that are, haven't quite lived up to my expectations. Not that they're bad. I'm just looking for a bit more. So this happened. Please vote, comment, comment, and comment! Hate will not be tolerated.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Dalmatians!" Carlos shouted in frustration at an alarm going off.**

"Dalmatian's?" Jane questioned. She looked at Lonnie and the girl just shrugged.

 **Jay came running down the hallway of an old building.**

There was no doubt that they were witnessing the Isle and it's condition for the first time.

 **"RUN!" Jay shouted, not stopping to wait for Carlos. Carlos turned to see what Jay was running from. As soon as he realized what, or rather who it was, he took off like a bunny being chased by a hunter.**

 **Carlos screamed as he ran past Jay yelling that he was going to kill him. The two raced through the ratty streets of the Isle with two Dobermans hot on their trail.**

"Oh my" Belle gasped. The others watched on in suspension.

"Get them!" Audrey cheered. Ben gave her a not so friendly look.

 **"You just had to steal from Mr. Sikes, didn't you!" Carlos glared at Jay any chance he got as the two boys darted in and out of shops and weaved their way through the streets.**

 **"Come on Carlos. Word on the street was that Sikes had something good. Whether it's a rumor, or not I can't take the chance. If it can be stolen, I'm taking it. Besides, my dad would kill me if he found out I didn't get whatever Sikes was hiding." Jay pushed past a vendor and knocked over his boxes hoping it would slow down the vicious dogs, but to no such luck.**

Lonnie turned to ask King Adam. "His dad wouldn't really kill him would he?"

"Unfortunately I can't say for certain."

 **"Why did you ask me to come along?! You know I hate dogs."**

 **"Exactly why I didn't tell you."**

 **"Dogs... why did it have to be dogs..." Carlos spotted Mal's house up ahead and made a last effort to sprint to the front door. He reached the front and banged on the door. "Mal open up!" He tried to open it, but of all times it would be locked right now.**

 **Jay and Carlos backed up against the door waiting for the dogs to sink their teeth in. Just then a figure stepped in front of them. Her eyes glowed green, and she growled back at the dogs. "Get lost."**

 **The beasts cowered underneath her glare before running away.**

"Well, at least we know why Carlos hates dogs." Fairy Godmother said.

"Yeah, well I think that mostly has to do with his mom." Ben replied. "Good thing Mal turned up when she did."

"Hear that Audrey? Emphasis on the good." Lonnie said. Audrey just rolled her eyes.

 **"Ugh! You guys! What in the world are you doing?" Mal fussed.**

 **"Jay did it." Carlos was quick to throw Jay under the bus.**

 **"Dude!" Jay punched Carlos's arm and the small boy stumbled away several feet.**

 **"Eleven words Jay. Dogs are vicious pack animals that eat little boys who misbehave."**

 **"Would you stop with that!" Jay rolled his eyes.**

"They still don't seem that bad to me. I mean true, Jay was stealing, and he steals a lot, but at least he took from another villain." Doug said.

"Stealing is stealing, Doug. It's wrong." Belle said and FG agreed.

"That's probably what they were raised to do." Ben said.

"Well, they are villain kids after all." Chad added.

(Scene Change)

 **Carlos walked into what the Auradon kids assumed was his house. They watched as he walked into a small closet and stepped over bear traps that littered the floor.**

"No way, are those bear traps!?" Lonnie looked on with wide eyes.

"It looks like." Beast said.

 **"Home sweet closet." Carlos said as he stepped over the last trap and made his way over to his mattress where he lied down.**

 **"Carlos! Is that you?!" His mother shouted from another room. The boy flinched as well as those watching.**

 **"Yes, mother."**

 **"Come wash my feet!" The son of Cruella sighed and got up, carefully making his way back out of the room. He gathered a bucket and filled it with water and grabbed an old sponge. He then got down on his knees where his mother sat and picked up one of her feet beginning to scrub. "After this you can do my laundry."**

"That's just too cruel." Jane spoke.

"Well my dear it is in her name." FG said.

 **Carlos rolled his eyes, but said nothing as he expected it like any other day. He then began humming an all too familiar tune. "Cruella De Vil, Cruella De Vil, if she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will..."**

"Oh man he is evil! But in a good way this time." Lonnie laughed. Ben nodded in agreement.

 **"Carlos! Stop it!" Cruella hit her son on the head, but he just continued. She screamed and covered her ears as Carlos just continued to "clean" her feet.**

"That poor boy..."

"Audrey you have been fairly silent this whole time. What do you think?" Fairy Godmother asked.

Audrey had been starring at the ground in what seemed like some sort of trance. "Hm? Oh... I don't know. I do kind of feel bad.."

"That...that...that b***h!"

"Chad! Use your nice words." Fairy Godmother warned.

"I'm sorry, but that's messed up. She treat's him like a slave like...like what my mother was."

"I have to give Carlos more credit. He's really got more of a backbone than I realized." Adam expressed his thoughts.

"Maybe we have all misjudged them?" Fairy Godmother expressed a look that made everyone agree with her.

"Although, to be fair I believed in them from the start." Everyone laughed with Ben and Belle wrapped an arm around her son.

"We are proud of you."

"Thanks mom." Ben turned to give Belle a complete hug.

"I'm still not very fond of them, especially Evie, but I admit that I am beginning to sympathize with them." Chad looked down, feeling a bit ashamed.

"I feel the same way." Audrey agreed. "Ben, you just wanted to give them a second chance, but in reality we didn't even give them a first chance."

"That was very brave of you to say Audrey. You as well Chad. You both get an A!" Fairy Godmother happily exclaimed.  
The two looked at each other in confusion, but it was Doug who expressed their thoughts. "An "A" in what?"

"Just an A." Everyone laughed.

"Okay come on guys. Looks like the villain kids still have some more convincing for Audrey and Chad so let's continue." The room fell silent and the video began to play once again.

 **"Oh, please, if you want something done you gotta do it yourself."**

 **"Exactly why I DID handle the situation by myself."**

 **"What do you call that little bird of yours finding Aurora huh? You call that handling things yourself?"**

Audrey cringed at the Evil Queen mentioning her mother. She had never actually seen Maleficent, or Evil Queen up close and in person before. Well, almost in person.

 **"The girl had been gone sixteen years. Those knuckleheads were useless. I wasn't about to go search an entire kingdom by myself."**

 **"You should have thought of that before. I mean really, pricking her finger and dying? How dull is that?"**

"I wonder what's going on?"

"It looks like Evil Queen and Maleficent are arguing about something? Sounds like something to do with their past?" Ben wasn't really sure.

 **"At least I was willing to kill the pathetic child, miss "put her in a deep sleep."" Maleficent mocked.**

Doug flinched. He knew that story all too well.

 **Evie watched from the shadows of the room as her mother circled around the room, throwing insults back and forth with Mal's mother.**

Dopey's son sat up in his seat straighter when his crush appeared on screen. He couldn't help but smile whenever he saw her.

 **"Hey E, what's going on?" Mal came up behind Evie and stood next to her and watched the exchange between their mothers.**

 **"You know the usual arguments." Evie sighed and sat down at the table next to her. She took out a small mirror and checked her make-up. "Who's the fairest in the land? Not me." Evie told herself. She looked in the mirror with disappointment before taking out some make-up and applying it.**

"That girl does not need anymore make-up. In a good way." Fairy Godmother said.

 **"Evie..." Mal warned her friend.**

"I'm sure Mal was going to say something about that." Ben commented.

 **"Don't stop me Mal. I need to be perfect."**

 **Mal was about to disagree with Evie when the argument happening on the other side of the room escalated.**

 **"At least I didn't sleep around with-"**

 **"DON'T YOU SAY IT!" Maleficent raised her scepter threateningly at Evil Queen.**

 **"You can't hurt me. What are you gonna do? Bop me on the head?" The Evil Queen smirked, but it was nothing compared to the mischievous grin that came across Maleficent's face. The Evil Queen's smirk dropped into a look of uncertainty.**

"Okay that is super creepy." Lonnie said. Jane visibly got a cold chill and clung to her mother.

"Oh dear I have a bad feeling about this." Fairy Godmother expressed her concern.

 **"I may not be able to do anything to you, but I can to her." Maleficent spun around and pointed her scepter at Evie. The poor girl looked horrified like a deer caught in headlights.**

Belle gasped and her hand went up to cover her mouth.

Doug was speechless. He felt terrible that Evie was treated this way.

 **"Evie run!" Mal yelled at her friend. The blue haired girl was fast to make it to the exit, but Maleficent was faster.**

 **"Mom, don't."**

 **"Shut it Punkin." Mal sent an apologetic look to Evie who was being tightly held by the evil fairy.**

 **Evie winced as the grip Maleficent had on her tightened. The girl looked to her mother who made no move to stop the altercation. "You come with me." The horned fairy said. Evie made no attempt at fighting her as she was dragged away.**

 **Carlos had just made it home after a night of messing with a very clueless Gil, son of Gaston, with Jay.**

"Wait what? What about Evie? I want to know what happened." Doug exclaimed. "Me too." Lonnie verbally agreed. Everyone else just nodded their heads.

 **Carlos had skillfully maneuvered around the bear traps in his mothers coat closet when he heard an unfamiliar sound. It almost sounded like crying, but who would be in here of all places and most importantly, why. After some time searching through the extremely dim room, he finally located the sound and where it was coming from. "Evie?** "

"Oh that makes sense now." Audrey said.

"Maleficent must have put Evie in Cruella's fur closet, knowing the dangers of being inside." Adam explained.

 **"Evie what are you doing in here?" Carlos crouched down beside his friend with concern all over his face.**

 **"My mother.." Evie paused and failed to suppress a small cry. "Her and Maleficent got into another argument." She sniffed. "Instead of taking it out on my mom, she thought it'd be best to punish me."**

 **"I can't believe her." Carlos said while wrapping his arms around the girl that became his first friend. "Actually I can, but you get the point." He held her tightly and wiped away the tears that ran down her face.**

Watching the scene unfold before him, Doug couldn't help but feel a little jealous. He wished he had been the one to comfort Evie. Unfortunately, at the time he was too busy not knowing she even existed. Of course, he knew the Evil Queen had a daughter, but he had no idea that it would be someone as wonderful as Evie.

 **"I can't help but cry. I just broke down. And now my make-up is a mess and I'm all ugly." Evie complained, bringing herself down in the process. "The worst part is there isn't even a mirror in here.** "

 **Carlos chuckled forcing Evie to send him a threatening look. "I'm sorry, Evie. You and your mirrors. Not to mention the fact that you are not ugly." He shook his head in disappointment. "Your mom put's too much pressure on you. Come on let's get you cleaned up. Watch your step." Carlos helped Evie around the bear traps and headed to another door. It was his mothers dressing room where his bed, scratch that, mattress lay.**

 **"Oh my Gaston, Carlos is that where you sleep?" Evie said referring to the mattress.**

Beast clenched his fists at the mention of Gaston's name again. Belle reassuringly took his hand and let out a small laugh, finding Evie's choice in words to be humorous.

 **Carlos turned on a small table lamp that lit up a desk mirror. "Yeah, but it's not that bad. Jay has to sleep on a rug underneath a shelf full of t.v.'s in his dads shop. At least I get something somewhat comfy."**

"I am now grateful to have been raised in Auradon." Lonnie said.

"Agreed. I don't think I could last sleeping on that." Chad said.

A/N: Please vote and comment, comment, comment! Please no hateful comments. They will not be tolerated. I love these watching the movies fanfictions. Although I'm always left unsatisfied whether it be because of incomplete stories, confusion because of added oc's, or the added oc's reacting to the movie more than the actual characters. That's how I feel about that anyway so that's why I decided to make this story. As you can see this chapter was not apart of the movie. I made it up based on the movie and using information from the books. I'm sorry if some of it is not correct because I myself have not read the books.


	3. Chapter 3

**"Once upon a time, long, long ago, well, 20 years ago, Belle married her beast in front of 6,000 of their closet personal friends. Big cake." Mal started off the next video by narrating.**

"It was a lovely wedding too." Belle said leaning against her husband.

"Looks like Mal may be telling the next story." Ben commented.

 **"Yeah, so instead of a honeymoon, beast united all the kingdoms and got himself elected king of the United States of Auradon."**

"We still need to have that honeymoon dear." Adam laughed.

"I'm glad you did what you did. Even if it meant skipping our honeymoon." Belle replied.

 **"He rounded up all the villains and sidekicks basically all the really interesting people, and he booted them off to the isle of the lost with a magical barrier to keep them there. This is my hood, no magic, no Wi-Fi, no way out. Or, so I thought...hang on, you´re about to meet us. But first this happened."**

"Wait no Wi-Fi? That sucks. How would I text my friends?" Chad said.

"Uh no wait a minute, there is no other way out unless King Adam agrees to opening the barrier. Just like what we did to get the villain kids here." Fairy Godmother spoke up and Adam agreed.

 **Ben was getting measured by Lumire for a fitting. "Sleeve. Head. Ah-ha!"**

"This was right before my proclamation and the VK's arrived. So, we must be done watching old videos of Mal and her friends."

Ben explained to the others as to why he was on screen instead of the villain kids.

 **"How is it possible that you're going to be crowned king next month? You're just a baby." King Adam said as he entered the room with Belle at his side.**

Chad chuckled at King Adam calling Ben a baby.

 **"He's turning sixteen, dear." Belle said, knowing full well how young her son was, and yet he was no baby.**

 **"Hey, pops." Ben smiled when he saw his parents walk in and mentally laughed at his dad's joking tone.**

 **"Sixteen? That´s far too young to be crowned king. I didn't make a good decision until I was a least forty-two." The king said.**

 **"Uh, you decided to marry me at twenty-eight." Belle looked shocked.**

Lonnie laughed. "I'm sure he heard about that later."

 **"Ah, it was either you or a teapot." Adam continued to joke, but realized the danger of the situation and stopped. "Kidding."**

 **"Mom, Dad..." Ben started. He once again attempted to leave the platform he was standing on, but Lumire was not having it.**

"Ooh sounds like things are about to get serious." Audrey said.

 **"Ah! Nn-nnh!" Lumire scolded.**

 **"I've chosen my first official proclamation. I've decided that the children on the isle of the lost be given a chance to live here in Auradon." Ben stared out at the Isle seemingly daydreaming. He stepped off the platform effectively getting Lumire to give up on measuring. "Every time I look out to the island, I feel like they've been abandoned."**

 **"The children of our sworn enemies? Living among us?" Adam looked confused.**

Audrey, Chad, and Jane nodded their heads in agreement, questioning Ben.

 **"We start out with a few at first, only the ones who need our help the most. I've already chosen them."**

"You know... I never thought about why you chose who you did, Ben. I didn't realize you had chosen the villain kids based on how bad their parents were." Audrey said.

"Yes, I chose those four villain kids assuming they would need our help the most because of how bad their parents are, or were." Ben explained.

"Unfortunately, you couldn't be more accurate." Doug said.

"I feel terrible not having thought about what the villains would do to their own children. It's my fault they are the way they are." King Adam said.

"It most certainly is not your fault your majesty." Fairy Godmother said.

 **"Have you?" Beast questioned.**

 **"I gave you a second chance. Who are their parents?" Belle asked her son.**

 **Ben took a deep breath before saying, "Cruella De Vil...Jafar...Evil Queen...and Maleficent."**

 **Lumire yelped from what Ben said.**

 **"Maleficent! She is the worst villain in the land!"**

"You got that right." Audrey crossed her arms and wore a "I told you so" look on her face.

 **"Dad, just hear me out here!" Ben pleaded.**

 **"I won't hear of it. They are guilty of unspeakable crimes."**

Audrey, Chad, and Jane nodded their heads.

 **"Dad, their children are innocent. Don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life? Dad?"**

"Pfft, anything, but innocent."

"What was that Audrey?"

"Nothing Benny-Boo." Audrey flashed Ben a fake smile.

Chad glared at Ben.

 **King Adam finally gave in. "I suppose their children are innocent."**

 **"Well, well done. Shall we?" And with that being said, Belle and Beast left Ben to his thoughts.**

 **The Isle is shown and music starts to play.**

"Ooh a song! This is so exciting!" Lonnie said, nearly jumping out of her seat.

 **(Mal)**

 **They say I'm trouble**

 **They say I'm bad**

 **They say I'm evil And that makes me glad.**

"That girl will never change." Chad said.

 **(Jay)**

 **A dirty no good**

 **Down to the bone**

 **Your worst nightmare**

 **Can't take me home**

"He's trouble too!" Chad remarked.

"I don't know Chad, Jay hasn't really done anything wrong yet. Yes he is a bit rough on the tourney field, but you can't forget that he was raised that way." Fairy Godmother said.

Evie appeared on screen next. What she didn't know was that she took Doug's breath away with her entrance. Although, how could she know, this was simply a flashback.

 **(Evie)**

 **So I got some mischief**

 **In my blood**

 **Can you blame me?**

 **I never got no love**

'I will love you, Evie.' Doug thought.

"Now I feel bad about what I said regarding chocolate chips..." Lonnie looked on sad.

Everyone else just gave her weird looks, having no idea what she was referring to.

 **(Carlos)**

 **They think I'm callous**

 **A lowlife hood**

 **I feel so useless**

 **(All)**

 **Misunderstood**

"I think we all have been so quick to judge them that we have all just misunderstood them. They probably do not appreciate it at all." Belle said.

 **(Mal & Evie) Mirror, mirror on the wall **

**Who's the baddest of them all?**

 **Welcome to my wicked world**

 **Wicked World**

 **(Mal, Evie, Jay & Carlos) **

**I'm rotten to the core**

 **Rotten to the core**

 **I'm rotten to the core**

 **Who could ask for more?**

 **I'm nothing like a kid next**

 **Like the kid next door**

 **I'm rotten to the...**

 **I'm rotten to the...**

 **I'm rotten to the core**

 **[Banging Rhythm] [Kids yelling and hooting]**

"The Isle looks terrible. this is not what I intended." King Adam was beginning to feel bad for the inhabitants. No wonder the villain kids are how they are.

 **(Mal)**

 **Call me a schemer**

 **Call me a freak**

 **How can you say that?**

 **I'm just unique**

"Exactly!" Ben smiled at the video of his girlfriend.

 **(Jay)**

 **What, me a traitor?**

 **Ain´t got your back**

 **Are we not friends?**

 **What´s up with that?**

 **(Evie)**

 **So I´m a misfit**

 **So I´m a flirt**

 **I broke your heart**

 **I made you hurt**

'Evie wouldn't do that to me. Would she? I mean that is if she ever agrees to go out with me.' Doug slumped in his seat which didn't go unnoticed by the Prince.

 **(Carlos)**

 **The past is past**

 **Forgive, forget**

"That is exactly what we all need to do." Fairy Godmother said, looking specifically at Audrey and Chad who were avoiding her glance.

 **The truth is**

 **You ain´t seen nothing yet**

 **(Mal & Evie) **

**Mirror, mirror on the wall**

 **Who's the baddest of them all?**

 **Welcome to my wicked world**

 **"Mal and Evie have amazing voices." Lonnie said.**

 **[Freestyle remix]**

"Whoa I did not see that coming!" Lonnie said.

Fairy Godmother was rocking out and dancing in her seat much to Jane's dismay. "Mom! You're embarrassing me." Jane harshly whispered to her mother. Everyone laughed.

 **[Jay laughing]**

 **(Jay)**

 **YEAH!**

 **(Mal)**

 **Oooh.**

 **(Evie)**

 **HA! HA!**

 **(Carlos)**

 **YEAH!**

 **(Mal, Evie, Jay & Carlos) **

**I'm rotten to the core**

 **Rotten to the core**

 **I'm rotten to the core**

 **Who could ask for more?**

 **I'm nothing like a kid next**

 **Like the kid next door**

 **I'm rotten to the...**

 **I'm rotten to the...**

 **I'm rotten to the core**

Lonnie and Fairy Godmother stood up from their seats and clapped.

Audrey rolled her eyes.

"Well, that was very catchy." Chad said. "But it just proves that we are right about them."

"Not so fast Chad. This takes place before the kids come to Auradon. They still have a chance to change for the better." Belle told him.

"Hey, Doug." Ben turned to the son of Dopey, getting his and everyone else's attention.

"Uh yeah Ben?" Doug was confused as to what Ben could want.

"How come you've liked Evie this long and I'm just now finding out?" Ben asked.

"Wait, what?!" Audrey was taken aback.

"Well, I've kind of liked her since I first met her. When you introduced me to the villain kids and told them that I was to show them to their dorms."

"I just can't believe I never knew."

"You have been pretty busy with becoming King and all."

"I guess I have. If you don't mind me asking, for Evie's sake, what do you see in her? If you like her then there must be a good reason for everyone else to like her as well." Ben smiled at his friend.

Doug tensed up a bit and could feel his hands start to sweat. The only time he was ever this nervous was when he was around Evie herself and now Ben wanted him to explain why he liked her? "It's alright Ben. It's no problem." Doug looked around at everyone who were now intently listening. "True Evie is pretty, but I see so much more. You guys may not know this, but she is actually really smart. Heck, Evie didn't even know it when she first got here. It's kind of like Ben and Mal I suppose. I think she deserves another chance and I want to help her. Besides, I've heard the story hundreds of times before. I know how the Evil Queen can be and I want to help Evie." Doug sighed finally finishing his reasoning. Ben smiled. It was exactly the kind of answer he was hoping for. He knew Doug liked Evie just as he did for Mal. Maybe even more.

"That was very well said, Doug." FG complimented.

A/N: Wow guys, I can't believe all the follows and reviews I have got so far. I must say some of these chapters have already been written. This story is also on Wattpad. It's like chaos. I'm writing on wattpad on my phone then copying and pasting somewhere else for spelling and grammar check. After that I paste back on here which it changes the format so I have to go back through anf make sure all the paragraphs are separate and the movie scenes are in bold. sitting at the computer too long hurts my back. That's why I use my phone, so I can lay in bed.

So guys I have some things for you to think about.

1\. When Evie looks into the magic mirror, her mother asks who's the fairest in the land. Evie then says its herself. Do you think Evie saw herself in the mirror, or do you think it did nothing. does the mirror only work when the person holding it asks the question?

2\. How did Mr. Deley get Evie's mirror? Did Chad give it to him? If so how did Chad get it?

3\. There is a girl in a wheelchair in the first and second movie. she can be seen multiple times throughout the movies. It caught my attention and had me wondering. Is she the daughter of one of our favorite Disney characters? Does she have some type of special relationship with the cast and was put on set? Or is she simply one of the set extras.

4\. Doug is one of my favorite characters. I love his relationship with Evie. The fact that they're both Descendants of two characters from the same movie (no pun intended). At one point in the movie, Doug admits to stalking Evie. If you watch closely there are scenes throughout the movie where Doug is very close to Evie. For example, the scene when Mal gives Ben the cookie, the rest of the VK's can be seen walking up to Mal and Ben AND GUESS WHAT?! So is Doug! haha My friend and I thought that was funny.

5\. When making the love potion, Mal says that they need to follow it exactly for best results, but THEN Lonnie adds in the chocolate chips. Do you think this had any effect of the potion?

6\. Before Ben walks through the doors of his coronation, Doug can be seen in the background. By his side is a man in similar clothing and height. He has a close resemblance to Doug which makes me think this could be Dopey?


	4. Chapter 4

**The scene continues as Mal steals a lollipop from a baby passing by in a wagon. The crowd that was once behind the four villain kids runs off. Mal sighs, knowing exactly why. She turns around to face the two knuckleheads in front of her.**

 **"Hi, mom." She greets.**

 **Maleficent pushes the two knuckleheads apart and steps forward." Stealing candy? I´m so disappointed."**

"Ugh." Audrey exclaimed.

 **"It was from a baby." Mal reasoned.**

"That just makes it worse." Ben said.

 **Maleficent grinned. "That´s my nasty little girl."**

 **Mal gives Maleficent the lollipop. Her mother then spits on it and holds it under her armpit before handing it to one of the knuckleheads. "Give it back to the dreadful creature."**

Chad chuckled and Lonnie held in a laugh.

"As mean as that is, it was also kind of funny." Lonnie said.

" **Mom...** "

 **"It´s the deets, Mal, that make the difference between mean and truly evil. When I was your age, I was cursing entire kingdoms."**

 **"Cursing entire kingdoms." Mal repeated at the same time.**

"Sounds like Mal has heard that many times before." Belle mentioned.

 **"You." Maleficent motioned for her daughter to walk with her. "Walk with me. See, I´m just trying to teach you the thing that really counts...how to be me." The evil fairy smiled and laughed at how great she was.**

"Bibbidi, bobbidi... how conceited of her." Fairy Godmother spoke up.

 **"I know that. And I´ll do better." Mal told her mother.**

 **"Oh, there´s news! I buried the lede." Maleficent said excitedly. "You four have been chosen to go to a different school...in Auradon."**

 **Carlos, Jay and Evie yelled in fear and tried to run away, but the knuckleheads stop them.**

"Wow, thankful much?" Chad said.

"As much as we didn't want them in Auradon we... I never asked myself if the VK's wanted to be there in the first place." Doug said. "They could have said "no", but they didn't. What would you have done if the villain kids had refused your invitation?"

Ben looked at Doug and thought hard. "I guess I didn't think about that either."

 **"What?! I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses!" Mal argued.**

 **Evie stepped up next to Mal and looked on with a dreamy gleam in her eyes. "And perfect princes.**

 **"Ugh."**

"Uh, excuse me?" Audrey was appalled.

 **"Yeah, and I don't do uniforms. Unless It's leather. You feel me?" Jay laughed and hit Carlos on the arm.**

"Ha! Little does he know." Chad said.

 **Carlos cautiously walked closer to Maleficent and stood next to Mal. " I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon. Mom said they're rabid pack animals who eat boys who don't behave." Jay took this moment to grab onto Carlos's shoulders and make a loud dog sound.**

 **"Woof!"**

 **Carlos screamed and hit Jay for scaring him.**

"Poor Carlos."

 **"Yeah, mom, we're not going." Mal told her mom. There was no way they'd go there.**

 **Maleficent chuckled. "Oh, you're thinking small, punkin. It's all about world domination. KNUCKLEHEADS!" The knuckleheads followed her and in a sing song voice, Maleficent called for Mal.**

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Lonnie asked herself aloud.

 **The kids followed Maleficent to her quarters. "You will go. You will find fairy godmother, and you will bring back the magic wand. Easy peasy."**

All the AK's and adults jaws hit the floor.

"What?!" Adam shouted.

"They most certainly will not! Not if I can help it." Fairy Godmother said.

"I imagine that is why." Doug said to reply to Lonnie's earlier question.

 **"What's in it for us?" Mal asked.**

" **Matching thrones. Hers and hers crowns." Maleficent replied.**

" **Um, I... I think she meant us." Carlos said hesitantly.**

"She really does only think of herself." Audrey said.

" **It's all about you and baby. Do you enjoy watching innocent people suffer?"**

" **Well, yeah. I mean, who doesn't..." Mal rolled her eyes.**

"I can think of a lot of people actually." Ben said.

" **Well, then get me the wand and you and I can see all that and so much more. And with that wand and my scepter, I will be able to bond both good and evil to my will!" Maleficent said excitedly.**

" **Our will." The Evil Queen corrected.**

" **Our will, our will." Maleficent brushes off the comment. She snaps her fingers causing Mal to look back at her. "And if you refuse, you're grounded for the rest of your lives, missy."**

" **What...mom..." Maleficent pretends squishing Mal's lips to make her stop complaining and the two stare at each other. Their eye turn green and like in a staring contest, Maleficent beats Mal. "Fine. Whatever." Mal sighs.**

"Wow, Maleficent would ground all four of the villain kids?" Lonnie asked.

"Can she do that?" Jane questioned.

"She's Maleficent. I'm sure she has a little more power over the other villains which grants her power over their kids as well." Adam explained.

" **I win." Maleficent said with a smug expression.**

"Its like watching two children argue." Belle said.

" **Evie my little evil-lett in training, you just find yourself a prince with a big castle and a mother-in-law wing." Grimhilde said.**

 **Evie happily skipped over to her mother and they both said in unison. "And lots and lots of mirrors." Evie laughed.**

"The poor dear must have thought her only way off the Isle would be to marry a prince. Seems as though that's what she's been raised to think." Fairy Godmother said.

" **No laughing! Wrinkles!"**

"No laughing? How do you not laugh?" Chad asked.

Doug sighed and rested his chin on his hand which was resting on the arm of his seat. "Ever since I met Evie, I've only ever seen her not smile twice.. actually three times."

"The girl does smile and laugh a lot." FG said.

"That's my point. The only time she doesn't smile, obviously is when she's upset, but it's rare. I can tell she's happy here." Doug looked at the screen and day dreamed until Cruella popped up and snapped him out of his fairy tale.

" **Oh, well, they're not taking my Carlos, because I'd miss him too much."**

"At least one of them cares." The King said.

" **Really, mom?" Carlos said with a hint of hope in his voice.**

" **Yes. Who would touch up my roots, fluff my fur, and scrape the bunions off my feet?" Cruella raised her leg in the air which was caught by Carlos.**

"Dad..."

"Sorry spoke too soon."

 **Carlos rolled his eyes. He should have known better. "Yeah, maybe a new school wouldn't be the worst thing."**

" **Oh, Carlos, they have dogs in Auradon."**

"Not with that again." Lonnie face palmed.

" **Oh, no! I'm not going!"**

" **Well, Jay isn't going either. I need him to stock the shelves in my store." Jafar turned to his son. "What did you score?" Jay showed his dad a few items, one of which was a lamp. "Oh. Ooh. A lamp." Jafar took the lamp and rubbed, hoping for something in return.**

 **Jay rolled his eyes. "Dad. I already tried."**

 **"Ah!"**

" **Evie's not going anywhere until we get rid of this unibrow, hmm?" The Evil Queen said.**

 **Evie looked confused and touched the space between her eyebrows where the unibrow was supposed to be.**

"Tch.. what unibrow?" Doug questioned the Queen.

"Are you expecting an answer Doug?" Ben laughed.

 **Maleficent walked down to the others. "What is wrong with you all? People used to cower at the mention of our names! For 20 years, I have searched for a way off this island. For 20 years, they have robbed us from our revenge... revenge on Snow White and her horrible little men."**

"Hey!" Doug was offended.

" **Ow!" The Evil Queen looked hurt.**

 **"Revenge on Aladdin and his bloated genie!"**

" **I will..." Jafar angrily raised the spoon he was holding, but was then stopped by Jay.**

 **"Pop."**

" **Revenge on every sneaky dalmatian that escaped your clutches." Maleficent turned to Cruella.**

" **Oh, but they didn't get baby. They didn't get the... They didn't get the baby!" Cruella laughed.**

"She truly is insane." Lonnie said.

" **And I, Maleficent...The evilest of them all, I will finally have my revenge on sleeping beauty and her relentless little prince. Villains!"**

"Tch.. as if." Audrey rolled her eyes.

 **"Yes?" Cruella and Jafar replied.**

 **Maleficent rose from her spot on the Evil Queens lap. "Our day has come. E.Q., give her the magic mirror."**

" **Yeah" E.Q. replied.** **She handed Evie the small mirror.**

" **This is your magic mirror?" Evie checked her appearance in the mirror.**

"That's what I was thinking." Belle said.

" **Yeah, well, it ain't what it used to be, but then again, neither are we!" Evil Queen joked and Maleficent chuckled. "It will help you find things."**

 **"Like a prince?"**

"Like me." Doug said. Everyone looked at him. "Oh, did I say that aloud?"

 **"Like my waistline." The Queen continued to joke.**

"You know Doug, if you ever marry Evie, the Evil Queen will be your mother in law." Chad said.

Doug gulped. He had never thought of that.

 **"Like the magic wand! Hello!" Maleficent rolled her eyes.**

 **"Hello." E.Q. echoed.**

 **"My spell book. My book. I need my... that book. Oh, ah! The safe. The safe. Queen, help me! I never can figure this thing out.**

"It's literally in a fridge. How hard can it be?" Jane asked.

"I suppose we know what Maleficent's weakness is." Fairy Godmother joked.

"Mom! You're just as bad as the Evil Queen."

"I am not!" FG argued.

"Your jokes are." Jane huffed.

 **Evie's mother pulled down on the lever and opened the fridge. "Voila."**

"See easy." Audrey laughed.

 **"My spell... come, darling. Come. Oh... ooh! Oh, Oh." The evil fairy finally remembered where she had put her spell book and turned to the fridge in the room. "There she is. It doesn't work here, but it will in Auradon. Remember? When we were spreading evil and ruining lives."**

 **"Like it was yesterday." Grimhilde said.**

 **"And now you will be making your own memories by doing exactly as I tell you." Maleficent then forced the book onto Mal. "Door." She motioned to the Evil Queen.**

 **"Oh." The Queen walked away.**

 **"Whoo!" Let's get this party started!**

" **Carlos! Come." Cruella ordered.**

 **"Who is the fairest of them all?" E.Q. asked.**

" **Me." Evie smiled.**

" **Ah!" The Evil Queen corrected.**

 **Evie's smile immediately dropped. "You."**

Doug crossed his arms in anger. It should be Evie or at least Snow.

" **Yes!" The Queen clapped. "Let's go."**

 **Jafar held his sons head in his hands. "Now, recite our mantra."**

" **There's no team in "I"." Jay smirked.**

"What kind of mantra is that?" Chad asked.

"That's probably why Jay plays tourney the way he does."

" **Oh, run along. You're making me tear up."**

" **My bag." Jay motioned to the item.**

" **Yeah."**

" **Dad!"**

" **Coming!" Jafar said as he quickly grabbed various items from around the room.**

The King shook his head. "That man..."

 **Maleficent opened the double doors that led out to the balcony and led Mal outside. "The future of the free world rests on your shoulders. Don't blow it." She winked at her daughter and walked away.**

"That is a lot of pressure on Mal. If the VK'S are still going through with the plan, I understand why."

"They should know better, though." Adam said.

"But dad that's just it. They don't. For them when it comes to their parents it's either do, or die. Or at least get grounded for life." Ben explained.

Adam sighed.

 **Mal looked out across the Isle and over at Auradon. "Mal!" Her mother called.**

 **Jay was quick to find the hood ornament on the limo and snatch it. He entered the car, but not before giving the score to his father.**

"Hey! I was wondering where that went." Beast said.

" **Ah! Smells like common folk." The Queen walked outside.**

" **Come back here, now! Carlos!" Cruella yelled after her slave of a son as he ran for the car. "Ingrate."**

"Cruella seriously makes me mad." Jane said.

 **Before getting in the limo, Mal turned back around to find her mother watching her with a close eye. She nodded her head in reassurance and her mother smirked back.**

" **Bye-bye." Jafar waved.**

" **The jackals have landed." The limo driver said into his radio.**

" **Bring home the gold!"**

" **Bring home a puppy."**

" **Bring home a prince."**

 **The VK's looked around the limo only to find tons of candy. Jay and Carlos began to fight over who would get what first.**

"Was that their first time eating candy?" Lonnie asked.

"Well doesn't the Isle get out leftovers? It could be." Doug said.

" **You're looking a little washed out. Let me help you out." Evie began applying blush to Mal.**

" **Ew, stop. I'm plotting."**

" **Well, It's not very attractive.** "

" **Oh! These! It's salty like nuts, but it's sweet like I don't know what.** " **Carlos said with a mouthful of candy.**

" **Let me see." Jay said.**

 **Carlos opened his candy filled mouth and stuck out his tongue.**

"Ew." Audrey was disgusted.

 **"Ew!" Jay hit Carlos.**

 **"Ow!"**

" **Look!" Evie pointed to the barrier that they were about to drive through.**

" **It's a trap!" Carlos yelled. Everyone screamed as they made their way through the barrier and onto a bridge. "What just happened?"**

Chad and Audrey laughed.

" **It must be magic." Evie said.**

" **Hey. Did this little button just open up the magic barrier?" Mal asked the limo driver.**

" **No, this one opens the magic barrier. That one opens my garage. And this button..." he pointed to a button in the car and pushed it. The small window that divided the back of the car to the front shut.**

"That was a bit rude." Fairy Godmother commented.

"It's alright. I don't think Mal minded.

 **Mal turned around to face the other three VK's and grinned. "Okay. Nasty. I like that guy."**

Ben laughed. "See?"

 **The limo pulled up at Auradon Prep and the band played music as the car came to a stop. The door opened and Carlos fell out followed by Jay. At this the band stopped playing.**

"Way to make an entrance." Lonnie said.

" **Oh! Ah! Ow! Stop! You got everything else! Why do you want whatever this is?** " **Carlos struggled on the ground trying to get whatever Jay wanted for his own.**

" **Cause you want it!"**

 **"No! Give it to me! Ow! Let go!" Carlos growled.**

"They seriously don't know what it is?" Audrey asked.

"Being on the Isle for your whole life kind of deprived them of many things. There is a lot that they need to learn about. So no I doubt they know what it is." Belle said.

" **Guys, guys, guys! We have an audience." Mal warned the boys.**

 **Jay chuckled. "Just cleaning up. Get up."**

 **"Leave it like you found it!" Fairy Godmother sang. "And by that, I mean just leave it."**

 **Jay approached Audrey with a smirk. "Hello, foxy. The name's Jay."**

" **Welcome to Auradon prep." Fairy Godmother interrupted. "I'm fairy godmother, headmistress."**

 **That had peaked Mal's interest. "Thee fairy godmother? As in, "Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo"?" Mal said making a motion with her hand.**

" **Bibbidi-bobbidi. You know it." Fairy Godmother said.**

" **Yeah, I always wondered what it felt like for Cinderella when you just appeared, out of nowhere, with that sparkly wand and warm smile." Mal grinned.**

" **Oh."**

 **"...And that sparkling wand."**

" **That was a long time ago. And as I always say, "don't focus on the past or You'll miss the future." FG said excitedly.**

 **Ben took this moment to speak up. "It's so good to finally meet you all. I'm Ben."**

" **Prince Benjamin." Audrey interrupted. "Soon to be king."**

" **You had me at prince." Evie waltzed up to Ben dreamily. "My mom's a queen, which makes me a princess." She curtseyed.**

" **The evil queen has no royal status here and neither do you." Audrey smiled. Ben chuckled awkwardly.**

 **Evie frowned and backed away from the girl with a slight glare.**

" **This is Audrey." Ben introduced.**

" **Princess Audrey. His girlfriend. Right, Bennyboo?"**

 **Fairy Godmother came in between Ben and Audrey. "Ben and Audrey are going to show you all around, and I'll see you tomorrow. The doors of wisdom are never shut." FG said as she pushed the couple's hands away. "But the library hours are from 8:00 to 11:00. And as you may have heard, I have a little thing about curfews." She smiled and walked away. The band following after.**

"Nervous much Doug?" Ben questioned.

"I didn't know what to expect ok?"

 **Ben walked up to Jay. "It is so, so, so good to finally me... meet you all." He stuttered** **as Jay pushed him away. This is a momentous occasion, and one that I hope will go down in history..." Ben shook Carlos' hand and then licked his fingers. "Is that chocolate? As the day our two peoples began to heal."**

"Gross." Jane said.

" **Or the day that you showed four peoples where the bathrooms are." Mal smirked.**

Everyone laughed.

" **A little bit over the top?" Ben asked.**

" **A little more than a little bit."**

" **Well, so much for my first impression."**

" **Hey! You're Maleficent's daughter, aren't you? Yeah, you know what? I totally do not blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff. Oh, my mom's Aurora. Sleeping..." Audrey butted in.**

"Pfft.. someone is jealous." Lonnie said.

Audrey glared at Lonnie.

" **Beauty! Yeah, I've heard the name. You know, and I totally do not blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world but my mother to their stupid christening." Mal replied, clearly irritated.**

" **Water under the bridge."**

" **Totes!" Mal and Audrey then let out a long and sarcastic sigh.**

"Heh, that's not awkward." Doug said sarcastically.

" **Okay! So, how about a tour? Yeah? Auradon prep, originally built over 300 years ago and converted into a high school by my father when he became king." Ben broke the awkward silence and clapped his hands as the group walked past a statue of his father. The statue turned from man to beast scaring poor Carlos who had jumped into Jay's arms.**

 **Jan** e laughed.

"He's a bit... tense isn't he?" Fairy Godmother said.

 **"Carlos, It's okay. My father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man to remind us that anything is possible." Ben reassured the boy.**

" **Does he shed much?" Mal asked.**

" **Yeah, mom won't let him on the couch." Ben joked, but Mal stared at him trying to figure out whether he was joking or not.**

 **"Yo** u already get along better with Mal then you do with Audrey, Ben." The Queen said.

"Hey!" Audrey to offense to her comment.

"Audrey." Belle gave her a look, and Audrey had to admit she was right.

"I can't really say what it was about her that made me so drawn to her when we first met." Ben explained.

 **The VK's and two AK's finally made their way through the front doors of Auradon Prep.**

" **So you guys have a lot of magic here in Auradon? Like wands and things like that?" Mal questioned trying to get more information for their mission.**

"You know she is being quite blunt about the whole "wand" thing, and none of us were thinking anything of it." Everyone nodded in agreement with the King.

" **Yeah, it exists of course, but It's pretty much retired. Most of us here are just ordinary mortals." Ben explained.**

" **Who happened to be kings and queens." Mal said.**

 **"That's true. Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years." Audrey continued to talk about things that Mal didn't care about.**

 **Ben looked up at the stairs, noticing one of his classmates he motioned for him to come down. "Doug. Doug, come down. This is Doug. He's going to help you with your class schedules and show you the rest of the dorms. I'll see you later, okay? And If there is anything you need, feel free to..."**

" **Ask Doug." Audrey expressed a fake smile.**

"Was I really that obnoxious?" Audrey asked.

"Yes." Everyone in the room, including Chad said.

Audrey once again looked offended. "I suppose I did ask for it."

" **Hi, guys. I'm Dopey's son." Doug waved. "As in Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and... Heigh-ho." The nerd lost his train of thought when he set his eyes on Evie.**

"Oh my gosh Doug, you and Evie are so cute together." Lonnie said. This caused Doug to blush and shrink in his seat.

'That is right. Everyone will get to see me stalk Evie.' Doug thought. "This is going to be embarrassing."

 **Evie approached Doug. "Evie. Evil queen's daughter."**

 **Doug continued to stare before he shook himself out of the little trance he was in. "Okay. So about your classes, I, uh, put in the requirements already... history of woodsmen and pirates, safety rules for the Internet, and, uh, remedial goodness 101."**

" **Let me guess. New class?" Mal questioned. She opened a piece of candy with her teeth and threw the wrapper on the floor. "Come on, guys, let's go find our dorms." The group walked away, following Mal.**

"Bibbidy Bobbidy. Did anyone pick up that candy wrapper?" Fairy Godmother asked.

"Don't worry, I got it." Doug replied.

 **Evie walked past Doug, affectively losing his attention. Once she passed he was then again broken out of his trance. "Oh, uh, yeah, your dorms are that way, guys. Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and..."**

" **Sneezy." Carlos added as he walked past Doug to join the others.**

( **Mal and Evie's dorm)**

" **Wow. This place is so amaz..." Evie was cut off.**

" **Gross." Mal said.**

" **I know, right? Amazingly gross." Evie quickly covered up.**

"Awe cute. She's only been in Auradon for maybe five or ten minutes and she already loves it." Lonnie said.

"To be fair, Evie is not like the other villain kids." Doug said.

"What do you mean by that?" Jane asked.

"Let's just hope it shows. If not I'll explain later." Doug said.

" **Ew. Ugh! I'm going to need some serious sunscreen." Mal said.**

" **Yeah."**

" **E." Mal gestured for Evie to close the curtains. "Whew! That is much better."**

( **Carlos and Jay's dorm)**

" **Whoo! Whoa! Ah! Whoa!" Carlos was playing a video game.**

" **Jay, what are you doing?" Mal asked Jay who had a pile of stuff on his bed.**

"Hey, that's my cell phone! How did he get that?" Chad exclaimed.

" **It's called stealing." Jay said who was clearly proud of himself.**

" **Okay, what's the point?" Mal asked.**

" **Well, Mal, It's like buying whatever I want, except It's free." Jay explained clearly not understanding what Mal was really asking.**

" **Okay. So, you could do that, or you could leave all of this here and pick it up when we take over the world." Mal threw her hands up in defeat.**

"I have to hand it to that girl. She's pretty smart. She's got logic on her side." Adam said.

" **You sound just like your mom." Evie said. She had been sitting on Carlos' bed doing her make-up.**

"Ok really? She's doing her make-up again?" Audrey asked.

"It's not like she needs it." Jane sulked.

"Come on guys. Don't you know by now how insecure Evie is?"

" **Thank you." Mal said.**

" **You do it your way and I'll do it mine." Jay insisted.**

" **Die, suckers!" Carlos yelled at the t.v. screen. "Jay, come check this thing out. Man, It's awesome." He handed Jay the game controllers.**

" **Guys! Do I have to remind you what we're all here for?" Mal was getting frustrated.**

" **Fairy Godmother, blah, blah, blah." Jay joked while he played the game. "Magic wand, blah, blah, blah."**

"Aw, he's going to get it." Lonnie said.

" **This is our one chance to prove ourselves to our parents. To prove that we are evil and vicious and ruthless and cruel. Yeah?" Mal raised her voice which caught everyone's attention.**

The theater fell silent.

" **Yeah." Everyone agreed.**

"They really want to be excepted by their parents, don't they?" Chad said.

"Oh dear." Fairy Godmother looked at the screen with sadness.

"A parent is a parent no matter who they are. Even if they are evil or not. It seems like whether they realize it or not, the VK's just want to be excepted by their parents." Belle explained.

"And that is no easy task considering who their parents are." Audrey put her head in her hand and rested her elbow on the arm of her chair. She thought things over.

" **Evie, mirror me."**

 **Evie got out her mirror and held it in front of her for everyone to see. "Mirror, mirror on the... in my hand, where is fairy godmother's wand... stand?"**

Lonnie, Doug, and Jane chuckled. "Nice." Doug said, referring to Evie's rhyme.

" **There it is!" Mal said, seemingly surprised it worked.**

" **Zoom out." Carlos told Evie.**

" **Magic mirror, not so close. Closer. Closer. Closer." Evie whispered to the mirror.**

" **Can I go back to my game? I'm on level three." Carlos seemingly asked no one in particular.**

Lonnie laughed at Carlos and Evie. "I love them. They're hilarious."

" **Stop! It's in a museum. Do we know where that is?" Mal was now anxious.**

" **2.3 Miles from here." Carlos checked his computer.**

"Carlos is pretty smart as well." FG said.

 **They all left the dorm room in search for the museum.**

" **Come on. Carlos!" Mal loudly whispered for Carlos to follow.**

 **"Coming!" He grabbed his jacket and ran out of the room.**

"Well at least we know they don't get the wand because they come to school the next day." Ben reassured everyone.

A/N: Hi guys, sorry about the wait, but here's the new chapter. This took FOREVER! A few questions for you guys. One, when the AK's watch Descendants 2, do you want the villain kids to join them? Just core four.

Also, the person who brought everyone to the theater is not an oc. I have no intention of giving them a bigger role in the story. With that being said, I also have no intention of revealing who it is strictly because it is no one. They have no meaning in this story aside from serving their small purpose. I know, I know, plot holes. But this story is about everyone reacting to D1 and D2 and getting to know the VK's.

I haven't really started on the next chapter so it'll be a while before it's out next.

I have a weird mind. I love music and I'm obsessed with these watching the show and movie fanfictions. I often imagine different scenarios of family day in my head. For example, after the vks leave family day, a big hologram like picture shows up in the middle of the grass. All the Auradon kids and their parents are surprised when a video plays, showing the future. Ben and Mal are still a thing? Doug and Evie, and wait... Jane and Carlos?  
Jane: omg I have a boyfriend! Wait.. C-Carlos?! *shrinks in fear*  
The on screen aks join in with the vks to sing old Disney songs around campus.

Anyway I'll stop rambling.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello fellow readers,

I have finally gotten around to informing you that this story is now on Wattpad with more chapters! For those of you whom may have read my Naruto fanfiction's they are on there as well. I no longer have a computer except for this laptop im currently using and I do not have wifi so im using the little bit of hotspot I have on my phone. So, all of my writing has been moved to wattpad so I can continue writing on my phone. simply search for my username IsleCore4 or search by my story names... "Descendants Back In Time (Watching The Movies) or Naruto Future Relationship's: The Next Generation.


End file.
